


The Corsage

by Girls_and_Whiskey



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girls_and_Whiskey/pseuds/Girls_and_Whiskey
Summary: Emma and Alyssa are finally going to prom together. That period of time between Alyssa coming out to her mum and the girls arriving for the prom together.





	The Corsage

Holy shit, she thinks, she just came out to her mom. Alyssa Greene just came out to her mom in front of the entire school.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she loves Emma and just wants to be able to be with her, without hiding in band closets or Emma's bedroom at her grandmother's house. She wants to go to the movies on a Saturday night, have a picnic by the lake on a Sunday and dance with her at prom. 

A gentle nudge shakes Alyssa out of her train of thought. 

Alyssa turns her head to the left and there she is, smiling gently at her, Emma Nolan. Her girlfriend, well she hopes her girlfriend. They broke up last week but Alyssa just declared her love for Emma in front of her mother and the school, and Emma seemed happy and hugged her and offered to drive her home so she thinks maybe they might be girlfriends again.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"What?"

"We're at your house, and have been for a few minutes now."

Alyssa turns her head back around and looks out the window and sure enough there is her house.

"Oh, sorry, I can't stop thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of hours."

"You mean the part where you declared your love for me in front of your mum, the school and a bunch of middle-aged Broadway stars?" Emma asks as she reaches her hand across the bench seat in her pick-up, entwining her hand with Alyssa's.

"Yeah," Alyssa smiles, "I'm scared about what is waiting for me on the other side of that door. But I feel oddly light and wouldn't change what just happened for anything. This last week, not being able to talk to you, not seeing you, have been the hardest and most lonely days of my life."

"I love you, you know that right? And I think you are so brave."

"I was just following your lead," Alyssa replies, "None of this would have happened without the courage and strength you showed by coming out and standing up for yourself. Thank you Emma for being my guiding light."

Emma can't help herself she leans over and kisses Alyssa gently on the lips. It doesn't last very long but when Emma pulls away she doesn't go very far, leaning her forehead against Alyssa's. The two of them sit there together, in the silence, allowing themselves to just be. To be themselves in this moment, just the two them for the first time.

Alyssa is the one to break the content silence, 

"I guess I should go in and face the music."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think this is something I need to do alone, but thank you for offering."

"Anytime, I am always here for you."

Alyssa turns and opens the passenger door, stepping out of Emma's pick-up truck.

"Can I pick you up?"

Alyssa turns ready to close the door, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Emma repeats, "Can I pick you up tonight, for the prom?"

"You still want to go with me?"

"Of course."

At that Alyssa can't help the smile that spreads across her face, looking adoringly at Emma she replies, "I can't think of anything more perfect"

Emma smiles back, "I will be here at 6."

"I will be ready and waiting."

Alyssa turns and walks down the path towards her house, turning and looking at Emma, who is still by the curb waiting for her to make it inside, one last time before she enters.

Alyssa closes the door gently behind her, it's then that she realises that the house is dark and quiet.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

"Mom are you here?" 

I thought we were going to talk? Alyssa thinks to herself.

Still nothing, just silence.

Alyssa heads upstairs, to her room. As she makes it to the landing on the second floor, she calls out again and there is still no response. When she enters her room there on her bed is the purple dress her mother wouldn't let her get for the first prom. Instead insisting that she wear a traditional white dress. Attached to the hanger is a note:

I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet.  
I promise we will talk soon.  
Have fun at the prom.  
Mom x

Alyssa picks up the dress and holds it against herself, standing in front of her mirror, she has tears in her eyes, but smiles and whispers a 'thanks mom', into the room. 

Alyssa is in her room getting ready when her phone chimes. She walks over to her bedside table and picks up her phone. A smile spreads across her face when she see it's from Emma.

'I know you are going to be the most beautiful girl in the room tonight and I can't wait to hold you close and dance with you. Thank-you for agreeing to go to prom with me and being so open and brave with your feelings this afternoon, in front of your mum and all the kids at school. I love you Alyssa Greene xoxo'

Alyssa tries to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, she just finished her make-up, but she fails and resigns herself to having to fix it up. 

"Oh Emma," Alyssa sighs, holding her phone in her hand over her chest. Emma always seems to know the right thing to say and when she needs a little confidence boost even if they aren't together.

Alyssa replies to Emma's message,

'Emma Nolan, my love, my heart, thank you for always putting a smile on my face. I love you and am so grateful you still want to go to prom with me after everything we have been through the last couple of weeks. I am looking forward to holding your hand and swaying slowly with you all night. See you soon xoxo.'

Alyssa finishes getting ready and just as she is slipping her shoes on the doorbell rings. Alyssa finds herself skipping down the stairs and to the front door. When she opens the door, there is her girlfriend Emma, looking absolutely gorgeous in a suit and tie.

Emma had been staring at her shoes waiting for the door to be open, not knowing if she was going to be facing Mrs Greene or Alyssa on the other side when it opened. So when the door opens and she slowly drags her eyes up from the ground she can't stop her mouth from falling open. Alyssa looks unequivocally radiant in purple, beautiful feels like the understatement of the century. Emma must of being staring for a while because it's the clearing of a throat the brings her back to reality. 

"Sorry," she states, "I was mesmerised by you, and I'm afraid I can't find the words to tell you how stunning and radiant you look."

A blush forms on Alyssa's cheeks, "I think you just did." 

"Although, I think there may be one thing missing."

Alyssa looks down at her outfit, what could she possibly have forgotten?

It's then that Emma brings her hands out from behind her back to reveal a corsage, complete with a purple ribbon to tie around her wrist.

"Emma, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, this is our prom and I want to make it as perfect possible for you. Especially after everything you have don today, coming out to you mom and agreeing to go to prom with me."

"It's already perfect because I get to go with you, something I never really dreamed possible."

As Emma is placing the corsage on Alyssa's wrist she looks up into her eyes and says, "Me either, but I am so happy with get to do this together, just like we planned."

When Emma is finished tying the ribbon, Alyssa grabs the lapels of Emma's jacket and pulls her in for a long kiss. God she missed kissing this girl, how did she survive a whole week not kissing her? They pull away but don't go very far from each other, Alyssa still holding on to Emma's lapels, Emma's hands resting comfortably on Alyssa lower back. Alyssa moves to brush non-existent lint off Emma's shoulders.

"By the way, you look amazing in this suit."

"Thank you, you don't mind that I'm not wearing a dress do you?"

"Absolutely not, this is very you and all I want is for you to be yourself and feel comfortable in what you're wearing. And like I said you look amazing in this suit"

Emma smiles at Alyssa and pulls back slightly from their embrace, extending her arm towards Alyssa, "Shall we?"

Alyssa loops her arm through Emma's, "Let's."

They walk down the path to Emma's truck and Emma opens the passenger door for Alyssa. Alyssa hops in, but before Emma closes the door she leans in for a kiss. Alyssa is surprised at first but she quickly melts into the kiss. When they finally pull apart they are both slightly breathless. 

Alyssa can't describe the feeling she has blossoming in her chest. She has been kissing Emma for a year and half now, but this feels different now. Not in a bad way, but something has shifted, maybe it's the fact they don't have to hide away from the world anymore. Maybe it's the relief of not having the secret of her sexuality weighing her down anymore, whatever it is Alyssa likes this new feeling she is experiencing.

"Sorry," Emma says, "I couldn't help myself."

Alyssa smiles at her, "No problem at all, you don't ever have to apologise for kissing me."

Emma closes the door and walks around the front of the truck to get into the driver's side and start the engine.

As they are driving down the street heading towards the school, Alyssa looks down at the corsage on her wrist and really takes it in for the first time, noting the purple ribbon that matches her dress.

"Hey Emma?"

"Hmm," Emma responds not taking her eyes off the road.

"Why did you choose a purple ribbon for my corsage?"

"Oh well, I didn't know what your prom dress looked like so I just thought I would choose your favourite colour and hope that it wouldn't clash with whatever you ended up wearing."

Alyssa sits there in silence, taking everything in, this girl knows her so well and in every way.

"Alyssa, are you ok? Do you not like the colour?"

"It's perfect and you're perfect, thank you for knowing me so well."

Emma smiles at that, and reaches out her hand for Alyssa to lace their fingers together and they remain that way all the way to the school.

When they pull up to the school and Emma sees other cars in the parking lot, she lets out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in. It must have been loud because now Alyssa is looking at her with something resembling guilt and regret in her eyes.

"Oh Emma," she sighs, "I am so sorry about what you went through at that first fake prom, but I promise I am here with you and I am going to hold your hand and be by your side all night."

They both know that they are going to have to talk about this again and unpack everything that has happened for both of them over the last couple of weeks, but right now they get to go to their senior prom together, and that's all they both wanted from the very beginning. 

At that Emma smiles, "I love you Alyssa."

"I love you too Emma, now let's go to prom so I can dance with you."


End file.
